


we melt like snow under the sun

by MemeKonKNB (MemeKonYA)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marking, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKonYA/pseuds/MemeKonKNB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kagami-kun is a tease,” he says, breathless, before rubbing a circle on his hipbone. </p><p>For all Kuroko is sometimes so infuriating, and for all Taiga <i>knows</i> that he’s a little shit who often pushes his buttons on purpose because he enjoys the outcome, he’s still effective. He tugs at Taiga’s strings <i>masterfully</i>, getting him to react just the way he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we melt like snow under the sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sweetest, purest porn I've ever written.

Kuroko’s legs are just like the rest of him, pale and slender, belying the real strength of them, of where they’ll carry him, just how far, even when he’ll be panting and shaking. All of him is delicate lines, down to where Taiga’s hand rests, splayed on milky thighs, warming up the skin underneath, making it pink under his fingertips. There’s a feeling of some sort of electricity crackling under his palm, where the heat tingles.

Kuroko is softness under his touch and his skin gives, his flesh yields under Taiga’s hand when he can’t help but _squeeze_. He lets out a shaky exhale, feels the sweat on his forehead, on his nape. The wild beating of his heart.

Kuroko sighs under him, melts into the mattress; he turns his face -carefully nestled on top of his crossed arms- until he can lock eyes with Taiga, blink his eyes at him sleepily and give him a tiny smile that is all innocence on his flushed face, that makes Taiga feel like folding his hands on top of his lap, like putting them up in the air in a gesture that’s all _see? I’m behaving_.

Kuroko is so brash, so impulsive and reckless, so _brave_ , and yet he is so… so innocent, at times. There’s something inside him--the part of himself that makes him pick up abandoned puppies, and offer second and third (and fourth and fifth) chances to people- that is kind and gentle beyond the deceitful way he speaks and goes around the world, unintrusive.

It feels like snow that has just fallen, untouched by the shitty things in the world.

Taiga is not enough of an idiot to feel like his touch sullies Kuroko, like he dirties him. It’s a dumb notion, that acting on mutual love and desire could ever ruin someone. Or that he could ruin Kuroko by wanting him so much when he’s like this, all tied up in knots over how much he _loves_ him.

But he does feel like he needs to be careful, like he can’t fuck this up, like he has to count his blessings and grab onto Kuroko with both hands and never let go. He has to cherish this, has to cherish him, every single step of the way.

He’s been entrusted something precious and special, and he might be a sentimental fool but even though he flushes and stutters at feelings-related stuff easily, deep down he doesn’t feel like there’s any shame in that or the way his gut feels full and quivery, or how he wants to kiss and caress and take his time with this.

Kuroko’s eyes are fond, half closed and crinkled at the sides, the way they only go for him, at times like this, and there’s a lot of _Kagami-kun, you are ridiculous_ in the expression, but there’s just as much easy affection.

His own cheeks feel hot, and he can’t even begin to guess how he must look, but he doesn’t care much as he folds himself down to kiss Kuroko, wet lips on lips, messy and not fitting perfectly for their positions, and still _perfect_ , because _fuck it_ , but every time they kiss is perfect.

“Kagami-kun gets easily distracted,” Kuroko says once they part, and Taiga bites his jaw half in punishment, and half just because it looks tempting and because he wants, because he’s been hard since they started taking their clothes off.

Kuroko tickles Taiga’s cheek with his lips as his mouth drops open on a gasp. Taiga smiles against Kuroko’s skin, not minding the wetness. He noses Kuroko’s jaw, licks at the barely there indentations from his teeth, already smoothing out, and then into Kuroko’s mouth when Kuroko shifts a little, impatient.

The kiss gets messy and open mouthed quickly, and Taiga’s hands trail Kuroko’s sides, settle over his hips as he climbs over Kuroko’s legs, awkward and clumsy and knocking limbs with his partner just so he won’t have to pull away from lips and teeth and motion.

It’s the first slide of his hard cock against the curve of Kuroko’s ass that makes him pull away, hissing at the sensation of his tip dragging down the cleft of it, leaving a sticky trail of precome on the pale skin.

Kuroko stiffens for a second, but then he’s taking one of the arms from under his face (and Taiga is momentarily distracted by how devastatingly cute and ridiculous the red imprint of it looks on his cheek) and grips his hip.

“Kagami-kun is a tease,” he says, breathless, before rubbing a circle on his hipbone.

For all Kuroko is sometimes so infuriating, and for all Taiga _knows_ that he’s a little shit who often pushes his buttons on purpose because he enjoys the outcome, he’s still effective. He tugs at Taiga’s strings _masterfully_ , getting him to react just the way he wants.

Taiga folds over him, noses at his neck, and then bites his ear just because it’s near and it’s Kuroko’s, and everything of his makes Taiga feel _hungry_. He runs his hands over Kuroko’s side, puts enough pressure on the touch to make Kuroko shift a little, so his hand can snake under him and reach down, down, _down_.

The noise Kuroko makes when Taiga touches his cock makes his blood rush; the gasp, tiny, barely there, blown past swollen lips, is enough to make him want to do more, need to do more, so he can hear _everything_.

“Hey, let me—” he starts, a whisper hot and ragged on Kuroko’s ear, and then he’s rearranging the boy as if he weighed nothing at all, grabbing him and pawing at his skin and getting him on his knees, so his back can align with Taiga’s chest, so his hand can make a loose, lazy fist around his cock, so he can feel the sweat and heat, and he can bite onto Kuroko’s pale, nice skin.

His own length drags against Kuroko’s ass, against his thighs, against his balls. It’s flashes of stimulus that are there for a second and then gone, that make Taiga’s breathing stutter as he thrusts his hips carelessly once, unable to help himself.

Kuroko groans at that, claws at the hand that’s holding him, wrapped against his chest, and then he’s a mess of half groaned apologies that have Taiga thrusting again just to shut him up, because Kuroko already does enough apologizing for things that aren’t his fault, and God, he doesn’t need to apologize for something that’s making Taiga ache so _pleasantly_.

Kuroko squirms against him, lets out a gust of air like a hiss that Taiga feels on the tips of his toes, and the back of his neck, tingling and arousing. He thrusts again, making himself some space between Kuroko’s thighs while he covers him and enfolds him and takes him in hand, giving lazy upward strokes to his length (and it’s getting so _wet_ on the tip, that he has to let his fingers graze there, get sticky as they tease).

Kuroko arcs his back and trembles under him, and Taiga trails messy open mouthed kisses down the nape of his neck where his hair curls with sweat and to his shoulders as he thrusts, thrusts, _thrusts_.

Kuroko breathes out tiny gasps that are loud as shots in the relative silence of Taiga’s bedroom. His head spins, senses alight and attuned to everything _Kuroko_ , his gasps, the heaving of his chest, the wetness of his full, heavy cock. Everything he does, everything he _is_ incites Taiga, fills him with want and need and the urge to wreck him.

Taiga’s dick slips from between Kuroko’s thighs, slick as it is with his own pre-come, and the glans snags against the tiny pinprick that is Kuroko’s hole. Taiga has to muffle his own uproarious groaning against Kuroko’s sweaty skin. Kuroko’s hold on his hands goes weak, and he ends up with his hands loosely fisted on Taiga’s comforter, between spasms, the entirety of his body going weak and trembling on Taiga’s grasp.

“ _Kagami-kun_ ,” it’s almost a whimper, his name in Kuroko’s lips right then. But it’s also assertive in some strange way, commanding, and Taiga feels the heat in his stomach grow, feels compelled to comply.

Whatever it is Kuroko wants, Taiga always wants to be able to give.

Kuroko pushes back against him, buttocks slamming with a wet sound against his pelvis, sweaty skin sliding against sweaty skin, the both of them slick and sticky in parts. Taiga doesn’t need anything else to get it, to get what Kuroko wants, his body knowing on instinct where it has to go, how it has to move.

He pushes the other boy down, and it’s no dominance, no brutality, no force, because Taiga is following as if by a leash, the yielding of Kuroko’s hot, flushed body.

He opens his mouth against the top of Kuroko’s spine, caresses the skin in time with his first thrust, touching the tip of his tongue against the salty skin when the head of his cock brushes against Kuroko’s hole. Kuroko gasps, trembles, tries to push back, and when he can’t he takes one of his hands to the back of Taiga’s neck, urges him on, _demands_.

“Harder, Kagami-kun is rougher than this on the court,” Kuroko half gasps, half taunts, nails digging into Taiga’s skin.

Taiga bites the back of Kuroko’s neck, plastering his smile against the skin (he feels like he might be feeling Kuroko’s pulse, the fast beating pounding against his tongue, but the rational part of himself thinks it’s half the feeling of his own, and half the longing to have _everything_ Kuroko can give right now, down to even that), and thrusts _hard_.

Kuroko is half contentment and half want underneath him, as his hips move in stilted small tight circles, stuttering and shaking and indecisive between seeking friction for his cock, and demanding that Taiga’s dick keep pressing against him, between his cheeks and against his balls and teasing at the pinprick of his hole, that’s already wet with Taiga’s slick, shining and twitching.

Taiga pins him and keeps _thrusting_ , as hard as he can, giving Kuroko all his strength, pushing them both into the sheets in a savage rut. He bites and kisses and licks all the skin he can reach, Kuroko a wreck below him, panting and heaving and asking and Taiga _gives_.

His orgasm builds without him noticing, his focus on Kuroko, on how he wants Taiga to touch him, how he wants Taiga to treat him, how he’s breathing, how he’s shivering, the noises leaving him, the feverish hue of his skin.

Kuroko’s hips stutter after a hard, long thrust, Taiga’s teeth digging into the skin of his shoulder, and Taiga thinks _he came, I made him come_ , and then shudders wreck him; he pulls back, tremors running through him, to see thick ropes of come pooling on Kuroko’s lower back, dripping down, catching on the almost invisible, almost nonexistent hairs on Kuroko’s ass. He groans. He fists his still somewhat hard but softening by the second length and drags it through the mess.

Kuroko turns his head to look back at him, looking slightly uncomfortable but also sleepy and sated and not willing to put much effort just yet into moving.

Taiga _loves_ him.

That’s the only explanation he has for what he does next.

Kuroko emits a shocked little _ah_ that has Taiga’s spent dick valiantly trying to stir, and his hips try to shy away from Taiga’s face, suddenly up there, licking at his own come on the dip of Kuroko’s lower back, and then further down still, lapping at the mess he just made as he parts Kuroko’s cheeks, buried nose deep on Kuroko’s ass, tongue finally reaching the twitching, wet hole.

Taiga probes at it with his tongue and Kuroko fists his hair. Taiga can tell Kuroko is oversensitive from having just come and that he’s probably embarrassed too, but the tugging feels like permission.

Taiga circles and laps and kisses and Kuroko’s soft sounds guide him all the way until he’s softly prodding, the teasing turning into a little bit more, something a little more substantial; until Taiga is fucking Kuroko with his tongue through a second orgasm, jerking himself off fast and dirty as he pries Kuroko open for him, as he gets him wet and soft and shuddering.

He bites one of Kuroko’s cheeks as he comes again, this time over his own hand and the sheets.

He spends a few minutes there, panting against Kuroko’s soft skin, everything about him dirty and wet and sticky; hot, and soft, and pleased.

After some time of enjoying their afterglow in a comfortable silence, Kuroko swats at his head. Taiga catches the hand in both of his and bites on the fleshy part of the palm. He looks at Kuroko and smiles at him.  
  
Kuroko smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ^2  
> [Come hang out with me on Tumblr!](http://memekon.tumblr.com)


End file.
